<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone in the Wild by Cinnabunni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424606">Alone in the Wild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni'>Cinnabunni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Idiots in Love, Loneliness, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Link (Legend of Zelda), Possibly Pre-Slash, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sleepiness, god they're idiots, light fluff, nvm Revali is just an idiot and refuses to talk about his feelings, or is it???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is tired and just wants to rest at the Flight Range. Revali finds him there and the two talk for a little bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Pre) Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Revalink Valentine's Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone in the Wild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Link arrived at the Flight Range, kicking off the snow as he climbed up the ladder to the small hut built there, similarly built to the ones in Rito Village. He was happy to finally be out of the snow, as he took a few moments to catch his breath, holding himself close to keep his warmth. The one thing he hated about being in Rito Village and especially the Flight Range area was how cold it was. At least the trousers and tunic he bought in Rito Village helped with the cold. He was surprised to find the building empty, though. He took a few moments to watch the snow drift down, and soon got up, and started a fire in the fire pit. He desperately wanted to be warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link thought that Revali was going to be up here, but he supposed he was wrong. Putting pieces of wood into the pit, he started to create a small fire, and watched it slowly grow into a bigger and bigger flame. A grin formed on his face, as he could start to feel the heat radiating from it. He messed with the flame and the logs to get the flame to be as big as it could. When he was satisfied with it, he backed off (placing the pot above it again), and contently watched the flames dance as he took in the warmth. Suddenly, hearing the sound of gusts of winds and flapping of wings, he looked over to the landing area, and found Revali himself there, brushing off the snow that was on him, as he walked over inside of the hut, cocking his head to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>know that this is a private training ground, right?” he questioned. “So I could practice and hone my skills. Not for you to start fires and cook food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was cold,” Link answered quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a huff of annoyance "Well, I quite like the cold," he answered, “brings out the best in me; makes me want to work and train more.” He placed his bow down, against the nearby wall, next to the wooden drawer. "And unless you have a reason being here, you can leave."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to see you,” he admitted, albeit very quietly, so much so that Revali almost had to lean in to hear what he was saying, “and when you weren’t at your village, I assumed you’d be up here. Looks like I was right.” Revali didn’t say anything for a few moments, standing there, thinking to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he finally answered, “I suppose it’s only fair to give you a meal since you traveled this far just to see me.” Link gave him a smile, and a small nod as thanks. “Now, how about I make us a Rito styled salmon risotto, hm?” Link gave a quick nod at this, mouth almost watering at the thought of food. As Revali started to take out the ingredients for the dish, he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What brought you up here, anyway?” Link looked over at him, surprised that he asked. “Why did you want to see me? Shouldn’t you be in Hyrule Castle, getting ready for taking on Ganon or taking the Princess up to the Spring of Wisdom? And even then, between those, you should be training, like the rest of us. But I suppose that the hero that’s going to take down Ganon doesn’t need training, does he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Link answered, almost immediately, a little louder than he meant to, “I came up here just to see how you were doing. You take your role as Champion very seriously--well, I mean, everyone else does too, but you don’t make time for yourself. I just wanted to see if you were doing okay.” He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner. “I also wanted to tell you something but...I think I’m going to hold off on that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Revali gave a small scoff as he cooked the salmon in the pot. “I don’t need someone to check up on me, least of all you. I’m perfectly fine; I play an important role in defeating Calamity Ganon, and I intend to do the best I can.” He started to plate the food, muttering under his breath, “Of course, not a role as important as yours, chosen one,” to himself, snidely, but Link could just barely catch it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link gave a small frown. “Just...take care of yourself, alright?” he said. “I don’t want anything bad happening to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And why is that?” Revali asked, snarkiness slowly creeping up into his tone, as he grabbed the plates of finished food.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I like you.” Revali paused when he heard that, almost dropping the plates. He stared at Link for a few moments, as the Hylian suddenly became more bashful, trying to find the right words to use and justify what he just said. “I just. Like you. A lot, actually.” Link quieted down, mumbling to himself as he brought his knees close to his chest. He leaned against the pillows behind him. Revali stared at him for a few moments, very confused by it all. Link liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why? Did he actually mean it? Revali eventually gave a small sigh, and walked over to sit next to him. Handing Link the dish, he quietly started to eat his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link kept to himself, angry at himself and embarrassed that he admitted his feelings. He couldn't believe that he had just blurted it out, he was always usually so quiet, so why did he just do that? He had always wanted to tell Revali, but always told himself to wait until everything was dealt with, until Ganon was gone. It was just something in the moment, and it had just come out. He considered a few times of telling him sooner, in a more private area like this, but he really wished it had gone better than this. Link was always bad with his words--he supposed that’s why he preferred just not talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I shouldn’t have said that earlier,” Link said, finally breaking the silence, as he poked at his food and Revali quietly ate. He shifted uncomfortably against the pillows behind him, fighting the urge to lean closer to Revali, who was obviously more warm with his feathers and more comfortable in the cold. “Just...forget I said anything. I’m just tired and I’m very stressed, having to take the Princess to the spring up in Mount Lanayru...I wasn’t thinking right. Please just ignore what I said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Revali was uncharacteristically silent. Link expected for him to say some snarky comment, or just to even be rude about it all, but instead he was quiet. He was quiet as they finished their meals, quiet when Revali took Link’s plate (it still had food on it, but Link wasn’t hungry) and placed them on top of the dresser for him to deal with later, and he was quiet when he sat back down next to Link, who was getting comfortable as he leaned against the pillows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should get rest,” Revali said, out of the blue, which surprised Link. “The princess wouldn’t want you to be tired while you escort her up the mountain, now will she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right,” he answered slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am. And as for that thing you just said…” Revali gave a small shake of his head. “I-” Revali stops himself though, and Link quietly wonders what he was going to say. That he returned the feelings? That he didn't feel the same way? He wanted to ask, to know if Revali felt the same way, but sleepiness and drowsiness was hitting him like a train. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found himself leaning over to this side with a loud yawn. Revali was startled when he felt Link lean onto his shoulder, and was immediately feeling comfortable against Rito's soft feathers. Link thought that maybe Revali was going to push him off and yell at him, but it seemed that he couldn’t bring himself to do it, surprisingly. Link felt a little bad for doing this; he knows how much Revali hates touching or anything physical, especially if it’s uncalled for, like this situation, but all the Rito did was tense up, but didn’t push him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” was all Link said, quietly, barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk about this tomorrow,” Revali said, refusing to even look down at Link, afraid that he would see the blush across his face. “After you take Princess Zelda up to the spring. We can talk afterwards.” Link gave a small nod to this, barely registering what Revali was saying. Giving a yawn, Link nuzzled a little bit into the crook of his neck, sleep quickly taking over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Revali murmured something to himself, something indistinct to Link. He suddenly felt movement, and soon realized that Revali had moved him onto the pillows. He didn’t care all that much though, as he was on the verge of sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as he felt soft feathers against his skin, Revali (only from what Link could assume) almost caressing his cheek, he fell into a deep slumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was 100 years later, and Link found himself still in the Rito village.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that he should move on; he freed Vah Medoh (freed Revali’s spirit), and that he still had two more Divine Beasts to go and free, but something made him stay in the village, just for a bit longer. He sat next to the Divine Beast--who pointed at the malice-filled castle--and had his feet dangling over the cliffside as he watched the sun slowly set, the pretty colors of oranges and pinks and purples filling the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found himself thinking quite often. He supposed that’s what happens when you’re alone out in the wild for the majority of the time. His mind always tried to think about what his next plan was, where he was heading, and what he should do, but his mind always wondered off to something else, reminding him that he needed to get some hearty salmon or to trade his beetles for some elixirs with Beedle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link gave a small sigh. He wished that his mind would wander off right about now, because all his mind could think of was the dead Champain of the Ritos. Revali...his mind was hazy with him and that name, as it usually was when it came to most things, but he could remember a few key things. He remembers him being very rude, challenging him all the time. Something about jealousy? Link felt like he was jealous--it was the aura he gave off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could only remember a few things of Revali. He remembers clearly the day on the launching area in the Rito Village--he remembers the Rito challenging him, always so willing to prove himself to Link and to himself. He also remembers the Flight Range, albeit that memory is a bit more fuzzy. He felt like it was more...comfortable; more soft and quiet. He felt like they were talking--about what, Link has no idea--and he remembers it being nice. But then again, whenever he thought back to that, his heart ached in a weird way, which was something that Link wasn’t a fan of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link quietly wondered to himself as his eyes were trained on the beautiful sky. He figured that he should get some rest--maybe in the inn down in the village--but for now, he was comfortable where he was. He wondered if back then, 100 years ago, if he had feelings for Revali, because he sure as hell did now. Following that, his mind was plagued with the question whether or not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Revali</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt the same. He doubted it, though; from what his memories could provide (which wasn’t much to begin with), he had a feeling that Revali didn’t like him. And knowing that fact just hurt him, but Link knew it was the truth. It was rather that Revali was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at hiding his feelings, simply that he just doesn’t remember having a relationship with him, or it was just that the Rito didn’t feel the same. And, while it was hard to accept, he supposed there was nothing he could do, anyway; he was alone, afterall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link liked to imagine that Revali’s spirit was still here, and was sitting beside him. If he thought about it hard enough, he felt like he could feel him next to him, feathers ruffled from just getting back from flying through the sky and shooting down targets, with his feathered hand resting on top of Link’s as he fought the urge to lean in and rest his head onto the Hylian’s shoulder. But Link knew that that wasn’t true, wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>real. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He knew that Revali wasn’t here with him, or that he even shared the same feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold evening hair bit against his skin, but he didn’t care all that much. His mind was preoccupied with the fact that his heart ached whenever he thought about Revali. He didn’t even get the chance to tell him that he loved him. And now he never will. Link stared off to the horizon, the sun now almost completely set.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link, like always, will be alone. Without Revali, without the others, and just in the deafening silence that was the wild.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was made for the Revalink Exchange on Tumblr! This was really fun to write despite it being angsty lol<br/>This is my first LoZ fic that I've made, so please tell me what you think! I really hope you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you!<br/>I also have a Tumblr! It's <a href="https://cinnabunni5123.tumblr.com/">Cinnabunni5123!</a> So feel free to check that out, and I'm always open to talking to people (especially if its about my fics lmao)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>